1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure of a magnetic induction ruler, and more particularly to a positioning structure of a magnetic induction ruler, wherein a magnetic member and two metal members can be stuck to each other firmly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional magnetic ruler 10 comprises a magnetic member 11, two metal members 12 and two adhesive members 13. The magnetic member 11 and the metal members 12 are rectangular sheet-shaped, and the magnetic member 11 is thicker than the metal members 12. The adhesive members 13 are double side adhesive, and the metal members 12 are stuck to the opposite sides of the magnetic member 11 by the adhesive members 13 respectively, however, the conventional magnetic ruler 10 has the following disadvantages:
The magnetic ruler 10 is usually disposed on a platform of a processing machine (not shown), and the processing machine will cause chips and greasy dirt during operation. As a result, after a long period of use, the adhesive force of the adhesive members 13 will disappear. Thereby, the magnetic member 11 and the metal members 12, or the magnetic ruler 10 and the platform can not be stuck to each other firmly, and the condition of both ends of the magnetic ruler 10 is worse, even the magnetic induction of the magnetic ruler 10 will be blocked.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.